vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Warcraft Respect Thread
Hiya. I just thought that, since I'm adding so many bloody Warcraft pages, I may as well give a good list of feats to go along with the characters. So let's dig in. PART ONE: THE PANTHEON Creating the Universe Alright, first noteworthy feat? The first beings in the universe, the Pantheon, created the universe. As a collective, that is. They were literally born out of the cores of planets, awakened by Aman'Thul, and they shaped solar systems casually- so there's "At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level" for you right there. That said... The Old Gods scale to the Pantheon in the way that they were able to somewhat resist them. This would likely place them at the low end of Solar System level simply for being notable enough to face them. Destroying the Universe Sargeras, now, has two major feats. Feat one, Sargeras can utterly destroy the Pantheon- the other titans were literally compared to fleas for him. So he did utterly destroy it, with a flick of his wrist. This likely places him squarely at Galaxy level- he was billions of times superior to these casual Solar System levels. Second feat? Sargeras can do combat with the Void Lords. Collectively, these beings are easily Universe level- pretty much every source on them mentions them being capable of destroying the universe as a whole. That said, Sargeras appears able to easily defeat them and hold them back. This could give Sargeras a Universe level, but I think its safer to assume the Void Lords singularly are 3-C to Low 3-B. Also keep in mind, Sargeras has wiped out, over time, most of the planets in the universe- Azeroth is literally the last one, protected by the Titans. All beings mentioned above are, of course, MFTL+ by sheer size and being able to cross the universe. Inter-Galactic Travel: the one feat that always places you at MFTL+ PART TWO: THE LEGION Now, what did Sargeras do after the slaughter of his fellow Titans? Why, what every villain does of course! He lets loose the demons! So now we have the Burning Legion, an army of infinite demonic power and probably the only thing capable of letting Sargeras hold off the Void Lords indefinitely. So where do they sit? Well... At the top we have Archimonde and Kil'Jaedan. Archimonde is roughly equivalent to KJ. That said, the two are many, many, many, so many leagues above their fellow Eredar and Demons. Archimonde is said to be capable of destroying Draenor, placing the top of the legion's powers at Planet level or so, possibly Small Planet. This is one of two major high-end feats for notable characters of the verse, so remember this. So. Being inferior to them, Mannoroth and other major demons will likely fall into Country-to-Continent level. PART THREE: THE DRAGONS Aha. Here's my favorite little feat factory, Deathwing. He has two major, major, major feats under his belt that give the basis for the speed of the verse and AP of the verse. You know. Besides killing Galakrond. Attack Potency So. Our friend Neltharion's first feat in question was his "Cataclysm", a world changing event that altered the landscapes of Azeroth permanently. This was literally a Multi-Continent feat, having made entire new nearly country-sized landscapes casually, and that wasn't even an attack- just an awakening. This scales to most major figures of this world. Examples? All of the Dragon Aspects are now considered Continent level for being able to collectively kill Deathwing. Thrall is now Continent to Multi-Continent for being able to take his place- making all of the peak characters (leaders of the factions and whatnot) at least Large Country level, probably Continent level for scaling to Thrall. Now wasn't that fun? Oh, and Arthas, for being smack dab in the middle- superior to all the Dragon Aspects but inferior to Archimonde. Side note, Nozdormu can hit 2-C via timeline erasure, but that isn't really a combat thing, and Ysera appears to be 3-A or thereabouts within the Emerald Dream due to being able to fight off the Emerald Nightmare, an entity which consistently poses a threat to this reality as a whole. Speed Now, I asked for help on the exact numbers here from Aparajita. Deathwing is seen flying from Stormwind to Blackrock Mountain in roughly thirty seconds- how do we know this? Well, the explosions he set off at Point A were still going when he got to Point B. Stop asking already. So, why is this significant? Well, one should also consider the fact that you only see about 10% of World of Warcraft at face value. There is a lot of stuff just not shown in game because it would be nearly impossible to code and maintain it- this is made obvious when you think about the fact that Stratholme is supposed to hold a million people inside of its walls, and that isn't even the most populated city (although its up there). So. Map of World of Warcraft, scaled to all of this in knowledge, makes that a distance of roughly 1500 km. 3000 km per minute. This translates to, after conversions, 111846.815 mph, or, alternatively, just about Mach 146- Massively Hypersonic. Why is this a major feat? Well. Deathwing has hit and been hit by practically everybody. This is a case of scale branching- all of the Dragon Aspects and anyone in their speed tier is scaled. Anyone who can hit anyone who can hit these entities? Scaled. Etc etc. This places the Warcraft verse well within the, at minimum, Hypersonic+ range, with people peaking at Massively Hypersonic. Excluding the gods and stuff. PART FOUR: THE ELEMENTALS Ah yes. These guys. First off, AP on each of the major lords plus Murmur because we can. Ragnaros- His major feat of combat includes just standing there and letting himself burn. He can burn down a mountain with his heat. Wowie- that makes him at least Mountain level right there, ignoring the fact that he can literally create multiple volcanoes at once (hello, Multi-Mountain level!). He is undoubtably the most powerful of these lords, aside from Murmur, whom I don't know where I would replace him to. Therazane- Pretty simple feat here, she is stated to be able to create mountain ranges at a whim. Once again, Multi-Mountain level AP, here we come. Boy oh boy, ain't this fun. Al'Akir- Keep in mind that this guy is flat out said to be the absolute weakest of the Elemental lords (although he is faster so woohoo). That said, he can create tornadoes that can easily destroy villages and, at one point, an entire city. So uh... city level. Not much more to say about that. Neptulon- So, to start with, he is superior to Al'Akir, making him at least City level. That said, he is attributed with casually city-destroying tsunamis and tearing down enormous metal warships measured at being almost a kilometer in length- and being pretty much unaffected by any damage. So here's a good old Large City level for you, my good watery sir. And finally, Murmur, who is very easy for AP. Why? One major bit of lore- his whispers can destroy planets. That uh... that is all. His summoned form is far weaker and therefore comparable to the other Elemental lords, starting with Al'Akir. IN CLOSING So. Warcraft Stats: GOD TIERS: Sargeras leads at 3-B Void Lords follow at 4-A to Low 3-B with 3-A on combined effort The Pantheon is next up with 4-A to 3-C, Aman could hit 2-C with tactics unsuitable for combat (massive time manip hax) Aaaand here come the Old Gods at minimally 4-B SUB-GOD TIERS: Archimonde and KJ are hitting Planet level Arthas is now at Moon level All the dragon aspects are within Continent level, with Nozdormu potentially hitting 2-C with the same hax as Aman'Thul. Oh, not to mention Ysera is much, much higher within the Emerald Dream, possibly hitting 3-A. All peak characters are now at minimum somewhere in Tier 6 HIGH TIERS: All Elemental Lords are, at their weakest, at least within TIer 7, the lowest possible outcome being Al'Akir with High 7-C All Titan-Forged scale to them due to Odyn being able to take down Ragnaros after weeks of combat STAY UPDATED I will probably add much more later (for example, the Qaraji could probably make an appearance, as well as the Wild Gods, among others) Category:Warcraft Category:Blog posts